


Love´s Prayer

by fireangel76



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireangel76/pseuds/fireangel76





	Love´s Prayer

Let the universe dim away  
Life's sundown matters me little  
When an unmerciful spear crosses my heart  
Raining still in a cloudless sky  
I beg the heavens for a miracle.

How much I already miss the laugher in his eyes  
His incorrigible mischievous smile  
That's brings both joy and fright to my side  
Oh, my dear prince let this be once more just another witty trick.

Deny me not the presence of your beloved shadow  
Torture me with the hopeless hope of looking into your eyes  
I will never be by your side I know that much  
But foolish children live on foolish hopes  
Deny me not the ache of loving you hopelessly.

Death angel I beseech you, take not my love  
Darkest Serafín give me back what I can't own  
Don't be jealous oh sweet peace bringer  
And return the misrule jewel back  
Bring back the chaos and rebirth; let him torment my days again.


End file.
